Aliento de dragón
by Cocoliso-Ull de gat
Summary: Lis y Eloise Summers son tan solo unas niñas de ni si quiera 5 años cuando el mago oscuro mas poderoso : Lord Voldemort, asesina a sus padres ,dos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y también dos magos muy poderosos en la sociedad mágica
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje me pertenece... y todo eso :))

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Se oye un gran estruendo y acto seguido una gran luz verde inunda toda la plaza, la casa de los Summers queda totalmente en silencio, solo se oye el llanto de dos niñas)

-Señor ministro, ¿que cree que ha pasado?-se oye la voz de una mujer –

-No lo se Minerva parece un asesinato pero lo único que hay que hacer es llevarse a las chicas; busca a familiares cercanos o consulta el testamento.-la voz del ministro de magia suena mas apagada que nunca-

-Espero que después de este ataque sea usted consciente de la gravedad de la situación – responde Albus Dambeldore, con deducción-Minerba lleve a las niñas al colegio, me reuniré con usted allí para resolver el tema de la custodia de las niñas-

-Si señor allí nos veremos – dijo Minerba entre sollozos-

(En el despacho del director dos de los profesores discuten sobre lo que hacer)

-Señor director yo ceo que deberíamos respetar la decisión de los padres – se oye des de la oscuridad una voz fina cortada como si hubiera estado llorando-

-En cambio Minerva abecés las decisiones de los padres no son las mas adecuadas, pero tendremos que tenerlas en cuenta por desgracia-saca un gran pergamino y comienza a leerlo en voz alta – Aquí dice que Eloise debería irse con un familiar de la madre Severus Snape ; y Lis deberá irse con la hermana del padre. Hágame el favor de localizar a Severus yo iré a la orden a hablar con Emma para saber que va hacer con Lis. Luego nos reuniremos aquí con los dos.-dijo saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa.-

(Cuando Minerva entra en la sala un silencio infernal se apoderaba de la sala solo se oía el sollozo de una joven que rompía el silencio)

-¡Emma! –exclama dirigiéndose hacia la joven-Cariño tendrás que acompañarme al colegio Dambeldore quiere tener una charla con tigo y con Severus. Seguramente tendrás que quedarte con Lis acompáñame por favor.

-Si Minerva, será lo mejor para todos –responde entre sollozos-

(Al llegar al castillo las dos son recibidas por el director)

-¿Qué tal estas Emma?, me parece que ya conoces a Severus Snape es familia de Eloinhe; el se ara cargo de Eloise con la ayuda de el Señor Malfoy-dice Dambeldore señalando a un señor alto de pelo grasiento y negro-

-Dambeldore me encantaría quedarme pero desearía irme a casa lo antes posible, ¿Dónde esta la niña?-dice la joven con los ojos rojos de llorar-

(Al salir del colegio con la niña les esperaba una mujer de pelo rojo junto a un coche azul)

-Emma cariño ven esta noche a casa ya verás como lo solucionamos, además Lis estará mejor si esta con los gemelos.-le dice la mujer-

-Si, será lo mejor Molly aunque no sé lo que hacer cuando vine no pensaba quedarme mucho –dice muy preocupada –

-Bueno pues tendrás que plantearte hacerlo, pero tranquila a partir de mañana te ayudare a buscar un piso, que digo os venís a vivir a casa tenemos mucho sitio de sobra y si Charli y tu tenéis que iros otra vez nosotros nos encargaremos de la niña; además tiene la misma edad que los gemelos se llevaran bien.-afirma intentando animarla –


	2. Chapter 2

(Así pues las gemelas fueron creciendo hasta que cumplieron la edad para asistir al colegio)

-Vamos chicos tenemos que ir al callejón Diagón para comprar todo lo que necesitéis para empezar el colé –dice Molly a voz en grito en mitad de la cocina –Lis date prisa el material escolar es más importante que tu pelo querida -

-Ya voy Molly, y si lo que te han dicho es que me estaba peinando te han informado mal –dice mirando fijamente a dos chicos pelirrojos sentados junto a una mujer también pelirroja –estaba preparando el dinero que me mando mi tía la ultima vez que me escribió –

-Bueno ya basta de cháchara hay mucho que comprar y poco tiempo si queréis ir a ver a Bill al trabajo –responde con prisas –…

(Al llegar a casa los tres cenaron, se hicieron las maletas y se fueron a dormir pues al día siguiente tendría lugar el comienzo de muchos cambios)

-¿Bueno chicos lo lleváis todo?


	3. Chapter 3

(Tres años más tarde, los gemelos Wesley y Lis Prince eran amigos inseparables)

(Tras una dura jornada de clases los alumnos de tercero salen de sus respectivas clases y se dirigen todos a sus salas comunes. Muchos creen que este tipo de rutina puede ser bastante aburrida pero siempre hay personas que te alegran el día , o terminan por dejarte peor de cómo estabas , personas como Lis Prince y sus compañeros inseparables Fred y George Wesley . )

-¿Que chicos que os a parecido el nuevo peinado de la profesora Trelawner? – dice entre risas Lis –

-Es precioso, y a demás le sienta de maravilla – responde Fred –

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡-ríe george-

-Eh! Chicos venid al estadio, hay entrenamiento para el partido contra slycerin.- Se oye la voz de un joven gritando desde la lejanía-

- Oliver no hace falta que nos grites de esa manera, no ves que estamos acompañados por una señorita; ¿donde te has dejado los modales chico?-el enrojeció levemente al comprobar que la chica a la que se referían era Lis Prince, (la joven y guapa cazadora del equipo)

-Venga chicos sabéis de sobra que Oliver es un buen amigo. –dice la chica en tono amistoso-Enseguida vamos Oliver, no te preocupes que me encargare de que todos los jóvenes aspirantes lleguen de una pieza.-responde riendo-

-Eso espero por que siendo ellos los encargados no me sentiría muy seguro. Pero si se que vas tu me quedo mas tranquilo-dice guiñándole un ojo a la chica-

-¡Oye tu!Como vuelvas a coquetear con mi chica te vas a enterar-grita en medio del patio-

-¿Como que tu chica?-pregunta en tono exagerado-

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-responde en tono serio-

-Bueno no estaría mal del todo-dice muy azorada-¿bueno que nos vamos?-responde rápidamente para cambiar de tema dado que Fred se había puesto muy rojo y tenia la boca muy abierta-

-Si, será lo mejor-dice George rápidamente para salir de aquella vergonzosa situación –


End file.
